The present invention relates to a glove, especially to a glove having an organic polymer film layer containing an antibacterial zeolite and formed on the entirety of at least one surface of the glove body so as to be suitable in handling foods or the like.
All kinds of popular operation gloves such as working gloves for handling foods, medical gloves, kitchen gloves which prevent chapped fingers, are usually made by a secondary processing of extruded film or sheet formed from thermoplastic resin, or made by covering a surface of a woven fabric with resin layers.
The surfaces of said gloves have not been protected against pollutions at a distribution stage or at a storage stage. Moreover, due to their bad ventilation in use, the gloves do not allow for the evaporation of sweat, but do allow for the breeding of microbes on their inner surfaces. That ended up with giving off a bad smell.
As a solution to said bad influence on the microbe, there has been proposed a glove having an antibacterial ion containing zeolite (so-called antibacterial zeolite) kneaded therein which is highly safe for human bodies (refer to Unexamined Published Japanese Utility Model Application Serial No. 62-201607).
Unlike conventionally used germicides or bactericide, an antibacterial zeolite is an excellent bactericide in that its antibacterial material will not be dissolved and come out or be vaporized, so that it hardly alters the taste of food or is hardly virulent. Further, the sterilized effect of the antibacterial material will last longer.
In processing this antibacterial zeolite into a glove, however, if it is simply kneaded and is filmed in a resin such as polyethylene, a small amount of the antibacterial zeolite exists merely in a part of the surface of the glove to present the sterilization effect, but most of it is in the resin and does not contribute to the sterilization effect at all.